Essay On The Sandlot Boys
by BloodySpider
Summary: Meet Skylar Cyrus, a well educated girl who has her life all planned out. But, that all changes when she needs to write an essay about a baseball team and who else would be better than The Sandlot gang."I think that baseball messed up her brain" "Summer just started and you're in school. For fun!" "I never had any friends, they thought I was weaird aka a nerdy loser." SOME BENNY/OC


**Hello my name is Ashleigh! Well this my first story for The Sandlot! I saw the movie on a weekend with my buddies and LOVED IT! One of my friend (the artistic one) created her own character but she said it wasn't a serious character but I love the plot she gave her, so hopefully you'll enjoy to. Also, I a saw chance to write a different story for Benny/Oc because don't get me wrong I love reading does fanfiction but I think it's a little too overrated that they make Benny quickly fall in love with their oc. What my goal is taking things slow, you know getting to know each other.**

**And one more thing, does anybody know a good grammar/spell checker because I'm looking for one but I don't know which one is the best. I'm doing this the way I think I looks good but I always say to myself that you not the reader so if please message me or review to let me know a good beta checker.**

**Okay enough with my ranting lets the story began.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the summer of 1963, a week after school ended. It was the third day of the second week, a perfect day outside, and as usual The Sandlot kids were getting ready to play some baseball.

"Let's play some ball!" Ham, the catcher of the team, shouted out as the team got to their bases. Benny, the teams leader and eldest, was up first for batting.

"Alright, time to throw in the heater" said DeNunez, the pitcher, to himself. He hit the ball with his glove first before swinging his arm and releasing the ball. The ball flied with an amount of speed but still met the bat, Benny quickly ran to first base. While the leader ran, the ball flied towards the back of the field and into the glove of Scott Smalls. Smalls threw the ball to Yeah-Yeah who was in second base. Yeah-Yeah threw it to Squints, who's in third base, Benny ran back towards second base. Squints threw the ball back to Yeah-Yeah.

All three boy repeated the same move for about 3 times till Benny found a chance to run to third base without getting an out and finally getting a homer. Yeah-Yeah threw the ball back to the pitcher. DeNunez catch the ball easily but something in the corner of his eye catches his attention. He squinted to make up the figure. Once he saw who it was, he took a deep breath letting out a big sarcastic "Great, just what we needed".

Everyone in the Sandlot turn their attention to the 10 boys with matching uniform. Ham quickly took off his mask while the others followed him.

"And here we have the Sandlot or should I say the Craplot. And these, these are the rejected 'baseball' players" Phillips team leaders of the baseball team; The Diamonds. Ham was ready to pounce on him but his teammates held him back.

With a frustrated sigh Ham said "What do you phonies want?" "Just showing our NEW team member, Jason here around. Since Rodriguez wouldn't ditch you losers, I thought 'eh, his loss'" Phillips reply.

"You know very well I wouldn't leave this team for your stuck up cheating team" Benny said with a serious tone, while everyone in back off him cheered 'YAH!'. "Why don't you and your team go play with yourself, since you can't get any girls" Ham insulted.

"And you can? You overweight squirrel" Phillips replied.

"Dick face"

"Titty muncher"

"I heard your parents took you to a dog show and you won."

"You know, you have a big heart, and a stomach to match. I would take you to an eating competition, but it looks like you already won." Ham stood quiet. Phillips, with a satisfied smirk, turned around and walked with his team, who were laughing and cheering his name. But what they hadn't expected was Ham shouting "Too bad you aren't as good at playing baseball as you are at being ugly!."

Phillips stopped walking, everyone widen their eyes looking back and forth. Phillips to Ham, Ham to Phillips. Slowly Phillips turned his body around and looked directly at Ham with a furious face "What the hell did you just say Porter?"

"You right damn know what I just said" Ham replied.

"That's it!" Phillips pounce on Ham. Back and forth both kicking and punching throwing each awful dirty insults at each other. Each team trying to break up the fight.

What they didn't hear was a quiet but annoyed voice saying 'Excuse me'.

"Dumbass"

"Douche"

The annoyed voice got really irritated then came a big and loud "EXCUSE ME" everyone froze and turned their attention to the blue eyed, light blonde girl wearing a light pink shirt with a black overall dress over it along with white socks and black flats.

The girl looked at everyone one with a stern look. She looked directly at Phillips who was held back by three of his teammates. "Where. Is. Jason?"

Everyone looked at each other and turned to the boy who was hiding behind his teammates, he looks up seeing that he's been caught. "Crap!" He mumbled to himself. "What do you want Skylar" Jason asked "Mom and Dad been trying to find you but you weren't in the baseball field, today's the family reunion and you're an hour late"

"HA! Looks like your new teammates takes orders from a girl" Ham said muckily.

Skylar quickly turn towards Ham and said "Courket Fatso" everyone was taken back by her response. Benny defendely replied "Hey! You can't talk to my friend like that!"

"Or what you're going to smash my head like you do with the baseball balls" Skylar said before turning back to Jason "If you don't come home now you're going to face some painful consequence"

"I would love to insult you, but you wouldn't understand." He said . Skylar's blue eyes glare with his hazel ones "Don't you even start with that. We both know you're just embarrassed that I'm here and you're trying to impress this so call baseball team" She gave him a warning look before she turned around giving both teams a glares exiting ,The Sandlot.

Phillips was first to speak "This isn't over Porter, next Wednesday at 4pm sharp we'll have a game"

"Fine!, we'll beat your ass anyways" Ham said.

The Diamond team left but you could hear the team asking Jason "Why did your sister came at the wrong time?." While, Jason responded "My sister is just a dumbass, she always ruining everything."

Once the team left out of the Sandlot, everyone went back to their bases and Ham shouted "PLAAAAY BALL!"

* * *

**Okay done!. Please review, follow and fave. Thanks for reading! ****Also does anyone know the name of Phillip's baseball team? O.O**  
**Check out my friends DA Account: CartoonHorrorGirl and Wicked-Invasion. You'll find Skylar in CartoonHorrorGirl.**


End file.
